Various aspects of the present invention relate to the field of analysis of code repositories. In particular, aspects of the invention relate to analysis of code repository entries by individual developers.
Managers and team leaders in the field of computer code development often have little understanding of their development team's coding habits and profiles. Developers work in various different ways and a certain developer's habits may or may not be suitable for the specific project that the certain developer is working on. Accordingly, trying to determine how a member of a team fits in with the chosen development methodology can be difficult.
A developer that is not suited to a specific development style and role can lead to wasted time, lower productivity and inefficient processes. Therefore, a person in a position of management looks for a developer who best fits with the current development team and whose style of work would easily merge and contribute positively to a project. A manager must also ensure current team members are working to the best of their abilities and working alongside the other team members. As such, a goal of management is to ensure the developers are in the correct role, and that there is the correct mix of people within a team to make it balanced and successful.